Frustration - Spoilers
by GMR516
Summary: Chara exhibits great frustration when Sans continues to dunk them. I suck at story descriptions. Second story, please read! :D


-Sans

Sans sat in the empty, silent room, his hands in his pockets. Heaving a sigh and staring at the ceiling, he waited for the kid to come. How many times have I done this? He wondered. An uncountable amount of times. The kid just kept coming back. Must be that dang determination or whatever. Sans pulled a bottle of ketchup out from under his jacket and popped the lid. It was the last of his stash. Usually, he'd just go to Grillby's to get some more but… well. That was impossible now, thanks to the kid. Taking a few swallows, he put it back. A distant scream met his ears, and he straightened up and tried to look as cocky as possible. _Not long now…_ He told himself. Chara stomped up to him, positively FUMING in frustration. Words could not describe the look of pure DESPERATION to beat Sans into a pulp right at that instant. "Let's just get to the point." Sans grimaced, which Chara took for a grin. Sans blasted attacks at Chara with everything he had, but the kid seemed to be one step ahead of him, moving into position to dodge his moves before he'd even attacked. Of course. Sans thought bitterly. They've done this before. That means no matter what I do, they'll have done. Real comforting. Sans groaned inwardly. This was a doomed fight from the start. The least he could do was try and hold on long enough to make Chara QUIT. See, the thing was, Sans wasn't naturally lazy. Hours of studying timelines and learning that anything he did was rendered useless by a quick reset from the kid kinda made trying pointless, at least to him. So he sat, so to speak, idly by and watched events unfold. There was a line though. A line that the kid had crossed when he murdered all his friends in cold blood. He couldn't justify standing by anymore. But now? Now, it was too late. He stopped, panting heavily from throwing attack after attack at Chara. Without realizing it, he'd been giving his speech all this time. Must've been automatic by now. He paused, "...Ugh... that being said... you, uh, really like swinging that thing around, huh? ... Listen," but before he could plea for Chara to spare him, the kid howled in rage and dove at him with the knife. Quickly sidestepping, he chuckled wryly. "Woah, you look REALLY pissed off... heheheh... did I getcha? Well, if you came back anyway... I guess that means we never really WERE friends, huh?" Chara gave him an evil glare that would sent shivers up his spine. "Come on then," He said dryly. "Let's finish this."

-Chara

Chara gasped awake. Looking around quickly and seeing that they were at the beginning of the judgement hall, _again,_ they let out an inhuman scream of frustration. They wanted to rip! To slice! TO KILL. And Sans was denying all of that for them! _HE HAD TO DIE._ Or so they told themselves every time they died and came back. Every time they woke up in that _damned_ hallway, their rage grew even more. Stomping down the hallway to find Sans grinning cockily, it was all they needed to be sent over the boiling point. They threw themselves at Sans and began the battle without a word. Sans began giving his same old speech, that they had heard a million times before. _Well, hopefully not really a million,_ they reflected. Jumping to dodge a bone, they flung themselves at Sans with renewed vigor. Right on time, he paused. "Ugh… that being sa-" A memory rose to the forefront of Chara's mind. When they were getting bored with trying to kill Sans, so they thought they'd spare him, and then backstab him! It was the perfect plan! Turns out Sans was smarter than they thought. He backstabbed them first. And NO ONE betrays Chara. Never. Coming back to the present, Sans was just wrapping up his little dialogue. Sans paused expectantly, waiting for an answer. A sharp jab at his eye socket was the one he got. He quipped something back, Chara wasn't listening, and the fight continued.

-Sans

Sans had a feeling this was going to be a bad time for him. Something just seemed a little bit off this time. Maybe he was tired of trying fruitlessly to get Chara to QUIT, maybe Chara had finally memorized his moves down, but whatever the reason, Sans slipped up. Chara saw an opening in his attacks that seemed to slow for a moment. _YES._ Chara thought, and they dived through three gaster blasters to drive the knife into Sans. He sidestepped. Gritting their teeth in frustration, they continued the stab, turning it into a sweep of the knife that _finally_ hit him, slashing a huge gash down his torso. Sans was knocked back from the force, and he sat there, looking stunned, as his blasters faded away. Bloo- no, ketchup…? Started to leak from the slice. Both of them stared at the cut, unable to believe the internal conflict was over. "Heh…" Sans began to chuckle. "Heh heh… ahah, Ha HA HA HA." Tears of amusement ran from his eyes, as Chara stared at him, puzzled and a bit bemused as he slowly ran the knife across his middle finger. "Welp." Sans stood up shakily, only to topple over a moment later onto the ground, making more of the red liquid ooze all over. "...don't say I didn't warn you." He sighed, and his lights dimmed. _I'm sorry lady…_ He thought as conscious thought began to leave him. _This is why I don't make promises._

 _-_ Chara

HE WAS DEAD. No, Chara couldn't believe it. Maybe he was faking? To be sure, Chara ran over and _drove_ the knife into his torso again. And again. And then into his eye socket. And then he began carving pieces of the skull away, just for fun. Sans melting away into dust didn't stop the fun either. Giggling and laughing, Chara scooped up handfuls of it and began throwing it everywhere. _Hehe, you're dead Sans. You're DEAD. How does it feel, knowing that you failed?_ Chara finally exhausted themselves, sitting back, coated an unearthly white from the powder. Sighing, cradling the knife between their hands, they stood up, and began making their way to the throne room with a purpose.


End file.
